RRS15: Rivals
Rivals is the fifteenth season of the Rawr Reality Series. Overview Cast Background of Rivalries Abigail & Adriana: Following Abigail's debut in LOTHT, the two faced heated arguments about broken loyalties. Now while Hanz betrayed the Orange Iguana's trust, Adriana got into an altercation with Abby. From Day 1, the three had made a tight alliance, however as the group became more clique-ish, the Red Jaguars felt they needed to step away and make themselves known to have their own opinion in the game, sending Adriana's team into elimination. After a heated argument, Adriana was eliminated in the Temple against their allies. Allie & Sammie: '''Their rivalry began in Cutthroat, when the two hooked up after a drunk night partying. However, Sammie did not want anything to do with Allie afterwards, brushing her off after attempts to talk about it. This caused friction between the two, leaving Allie feeling like Sammie used her. Sammie then convinced her team to send Allie into elimination, eventually eliminating the bad blood from the game. '''Ashlynn & Thi: During the game of Free Agents, Ashlynn became a strong player in challenges, proving her to be a threat in this game. When Thi won an individual game, she took it upon herself to send Ashlynn into elimination and got her out of the game. Brian & Sebastian: During their time on Endurance, both of these two became key players in bringing their pairs to the finale. In the season, Brian and Sebastian encountered huge arguments that led the two to eventually send each other to the Temple of Fate and give each other Sahmadis. Their hatred for one another and tenacity led them both to the finale. Casey & Tony: This rivalry stemmed from I Love Money, where the two were in a tight alliance labelled "The Fathers". However, when Tony became Paymasters and Casey found himself in the Strongbox, Tony became anxious at the opportunity to eliminate the strongest player on the opposing team, giving his team an advantage in future challenges. After extra pressure from Hayley & Talia, Tony made the drastic decision to abandon the alliance and eliminate Casey early into the game. Chris & Gabriel: Their rivalry was founded from LOTHT, during the early rounds where they butted heads. Gabriel made a comment about the Silver Snakes being a weak team, which led to an argument between the two. Subsequently, both players attempted to turn the house against one another, eventually forming a rivalry that encompassed the entire house. Daniel & Gustavo: This rivalry occurred outside the series, when both were on the same wrestling team. Both had arguments, and recently a twitter debate between the two ensued, leading to harsh tweets being exchanged. Juanita & Vivian:The following rivalry came to fruition outside of the game, however the deed was just as dirty. After working together for a full term, Vivian decided to cast Juanita out of the group at the last second, making Juanita the failure of the group and gaining to recognition. After the two exchanged words over twitter, it was unclear who was in the right and who was just dirty.